Chihiro goes to Hogwarts
by heart1ess
Summary: Chihiro has been treated badly and shunned upon by her friends and family. The put her in a loony bin. What happens when, after 3 years of searching, Chihiro is found by Prof. McGonagall and she takes her out of the loony bin and into Hogwarts. Haku is searching but get captured by death eaters! How can the golden trio help their friend get her long lost love back? RATED T FOR SAFT
1. The letter

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR HARRY POTTER_**

"Talking"

_"Think talking"_

**Thinking**

Chihiro sat in the room, alone, misunderstood. Ever since her time in the spirit world Chihiro and her parents' divorce, she separated herself from everyone. She once tried telling her friends and family but they only laughed and praised her for her imagination. But she knew better, she knew it wasn't her imagination. Even if it was, why she had that special glistening purple hair tie, it was real. She was there; she met haku, Lin, Kamaji, zenniba and so on. She tried to convince her mum, after a few months her mum started to worry. She believed that Chihiro was ill, not physically, but mentally. She took Chihiro to a therapist but her daughter never stopped believing. That was why she was here.

Today was Chihiro 14th birthday. It was supposed to be special, like everyone else in the world, but no, Chihiro was going to spend her birthday in the same place she had spent the last 2 years of her life, the mental hospital. When her mother tried to convince her to stop believing and sent her to the therapist something happened. And it wasn't good. Chihiro was sick of talking and listening to the people who thought she was crazy. So she stopped. She didn't talk to anyone and she rarely listened. She spent most of her days sitting in the ward remembering her adventures in the spirit world.

Chihiro felt a tap on her shoulder, "Chihiro it's time for you to go to Doctor Taylor's office." **'Shit.'** Dr Taylor was her therapist in the damn place and she had to sit there, for hours on end zoning in and out of the rambling. She slowly and gracefully made her way to the man's office with the nurse. Once she was there she sat in her usual spot and started to think, of Lin, of Boh, of the spirit world, of him.

"Chihiro, today is your 14th birthday, is it not?" Chihiro nodded, that was how she always responded, a nod for yes and a shake for no.

"Would you like to see your parents?" shake. Chihiro couldn't stand her parents after they sent her to this hell whole. They had come to see her couple of times, but were given the cold shoulder.

"Too bad." Said a familiar voice. Chihiro's eyes widened as she turned and faced the person she hated. Her father. When they looked into her eyes, she remembered what happened 3 years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Chihiro was sitting in her room, completing her homework. Her parents hadn't come home yet so she was home alone. Again. Until she heard banging on the door. "Chihiro sweetheart daddy wants to show you something." She was unsure as to why her father was home but responded nonetheless. She opened up the door and WHAM! She was struck across the face. She started crying. He was drunk, again. "IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU LITTLE TWAT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU YUUKO AND I WOULD STILL BE MARRIED!" Her father blamed her for the divorced because her mother was with her all the time so her dad cheated on her because his wife never had time to fulfil his needs. One day her mother came home early and caught him. Ever since then he blamed her for the divorce. BAM! He hit her again, this time in the ribs. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" he roared, loud enough for the whole street to hear, luckily, otherwise she would be dead. Her next door neighbours to hear this and called the police and ambulance immediately_. _Chihiro was then struck again against the wall in the stomach the last thing she heard were horrific sounding cracks that came from her rib cage and head, and then she blacked out. The police and ambulance had arrived a few minutes after and took her to hospital. But it wasn't fast enough. Her dad heard the sounds and fled the house while she was blacked out. She was put into her mother's custody and then we return to the present day._

-End flashback-

She screamed and ran, as fast as her feet could take her. She ended up crashing into a strange old woman wearing a long green robe and a pointy hat. She was in her mid-60's and smiled down to the small 14 year old.

"Chihiro OGINO?" all the girl could do was nod. "Ahh I have been looking for you for many years now, no wonder I couldn't find you for this long, you were in hospital! I have something for you." She strange lady took an envelope out of her robe and handed it to Chihiro. She slowly opened it and read it in her mind. She read:

_Dear Miss Ogino,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry As you have been unable to receive the message until this time you will be put in third year but will have extra time learning the basics of magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry._

Chihiro looked up at the strange last in utter astonishment. She believed her, why you ask? Because she had been places that people never knew existed, seen the unbelievable, so why not add a little more to her messed up life? The lady saw the look in the girls eyes and introduced her herself "Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, I am Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. I am well aware of your situation and if you accept to go I will take you now to a special place in the wizard world where you will get all that you need for your school. The headmaster and are also aware that you do not speak so we will be talking to you through the mind."

Chihiro could only nod, until she heard something in her head. _"This is how you will be able to talk to teachers but we will find a way or you to talk to other student."_ Chihiro quickly replied _"I want to go but we have to go now otherwise my father will find me."_ McGonagall only nodded as she realised they were still talking in the hallway and they were off. Out of the ward and in a certain pub. "Here is your list of things you need but my friend Rubeus Hagrid will be coming with you anyway." Chihiro looked at the list with one eyebrow raised as she read each of the things in her mind.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

_Uniform requirements - third-year students will require:_

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

_Course books - All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) _by_ _Jessie White_

A History of Magic _by Beatrice Burnup_

Magical Theory _by Albert Quaffle_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emerald Kay_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Penelope Jiggle_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Fredrick Score_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Earnest Gray_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Constance Taylore_

_Other equipment_

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an animal of choice

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

As she was reading, McGonagall was talking to a large man, Chihiro was immediately frightened she whimpered and hid behind McGonagall, the man brought the memories of her father beating her back into her head. "Now there is no need to be scared, this man won't hurt you." Minerva assured Chihiro, as she looked into Hagrid eyes, she could see he was kind and wasn't going to hurt her. She slowly started to stand up straight and next to McGonagall and the man spoke to her "Hello little one, I am Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid, I will be helping you buy your stuff." Hagrid nodded then went to his side and gave him the list. "Well we should be on our way now Minerva, We will see you at Hogwarts." McGonagall said good bye to Chihiro and left.

Chihiro looked up at Hagrid asking him, in her mind were they were going. "We will be visiting your vault at Gringotts to get some money out so we can buy your things for Hogwarts." Chihiro hesitated; she didn't have any money so where was she going to get some? "Hagrid, I don't think I have any money in Gringotts." Hagrid stopped thought for a moment and said out loud, "Ahh that is where you are wrong Chihiro, One of your ancestors was a very powerful wizard, whom acquired a vast amount of money. The vault hasn't been opened for 500 years and you are the only one that has magic in their blood in your family for the past 500 years." Chihiro was dumbfounded thoughts were crowded in her head:_ '500 years..', 'witch, I am a witch', 'that is why you met Haku, you are magical'_ Then Haku entered her mind, _she was at boarding school how was he going to finish his side of the promise, was she ever going to see him again? _Before she realised she started sobbing quietly but Hagrid noticed and asked her what happened, she hesitated to tell him at first then she realised that this world was crazy so they might accept her crazy tale. She sat down with Hagrid and telling him the story of her finding the spirit world, her parents, lin, Kamaji, Yubaba, Haku and her dad…Hagrid was listening to the story and he realised why she never spoke, it was because she couldn't, she was a mute and at the end she was balling her eyes out and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have all her loved ones taken away.

After the story the pair walked to Gringotts in silence. They entered the bank and Chihiro gasped at the sight, goblins, everywhere, she hung very closely with Hagrid as they approached the head goblin. He asked for a key which Chihiro didn't obtain. She looked up at Hagrid and she saw he had it. Chihiro let out the breath that she didn't know she was keeping. As they got on the tram and opened her vault, she couldn't believe her eyes, gold everywhere! More than she could ever imagine her and Hagrid took some and they left the bank. They went to go and collect the books on their journey, Hagrid was explaining to Chihiro the money system and Chihiro actually listened!

Afterwards Chihiro went to get her wand. As they walked into the wand shop, Hagrid told Chihiro that he was going to get something and be back in time for her to pay for the wand and finish their shopping. She was greeted by a strange old man by the name of Mr Ollivander. "Welcome, welcome to my shop dearest Chihiro, Let us see what wand suits you. You see the wizard doesn't choose the wand; the wand chooses the wizard." Chihiro followed the man into the centre of the shop where there were thousands of slim white boxes stacked up in hundreds of shelves. Mr Ollivander scurried away and soon returned with a few wands. "Here my dear try this wand. It is 9 inches with a phoenix feather core." Chihiro swished the wand around making a large fire of one of the shelves, Mr Ollivander quickly put the fire out, "Ok defiantly not that one, what about this, also 9 inches with unicorn core." She once again swished but it caused lots of wand to come crashing down to the floor. "OK OK not that one. Not that one…Ahh I think I have found it. This wand is one of a kind, its 11 inches with a dragon core, not just any core, a very rare and powerful water dragon core." This caused Chihiro to gasp loudly but still flick it. The a perfect copy of a mini Haku in dragon form in front of her. As this was happening, she felt tears roll down her cheek and Mr Ollivander to smile. "Yes yes, this is the wand, with it you will become one of the most powerful wizards ever know in the wizarding community." She got up to pay for it and, as if on cue, Hagrid cam inn holding all her stuff and a cage. She looked inside and saw a little mouse, just like Boh inside; she smiled and, for the first time in 3 years, spoke. "thank-you" she said in her mind. Hagrid smiled.

Chihiro then had to stay at the pub, the leaky cauldron for a week until the time came for her to board the train for Hogwarts. Time flew by each day becoming better friends with Hagrid and Boh 2. Also in those days, McGonagall had shown up and given Chihiro some basic spells to learn, and that what she did. Chihiro learnt all of the basic spells and some slightly harder ones in the period of a week, whereas a normal student would take a week to learn one spell. She was a wizarding prodigy. Soon enough the time was here, Chihiro was on her way to the train station to start a new life.


	2. The ride to hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR HARRY POTTER**

"Talking"

_"Think talking"_

**Thinking**

Chihiro was one of the last to get on the train. She had no idea where to sit so she found the only compartment that was not full. She made her way into the little room and sat down on the chair without asking because the only other person in the place was sleeping so she took a sit by the window and took out her notebook and iPod out of her bag and put her IPod in her ears and started listening to _You_ by _The Pretty Reckless_, while she was drawing Haku in dragon form in her notebook, the song reminded her about Haku and how he still hasn't managed to find her and take her back to the place where she truly belongs. Halfway through the song 3 very loud, strange people entered the room. They asked Chihiro if they allowed to sit and she, as she would, just nodded.

They looked to each other and decided to try and make conversation with the new and very quiet girl in the compartment. "Hi." The girl said with the fuzzy hair, "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasly (pointed the scruffy boy with ginger hair) and Harry potter (the boy with the glasses and black hair)." As Hermione said this Chihiro didn't flinch at his name she only nodded and, as she could reply, even if she wanted to, she couldn't, she just smiled and turned back to her song and as soon as she started playing the song again, depression and loneliness washed over her eyes. Only Hermione caught this and started having her own private conversation with Ron and harry as they couldn't start talking to her.

"Blimey she is weird." The ginger said after making sure Chihiro couldn't hear. "RON! That's so rude, anyway. What do you black is out of Azkaban?" granger asked the boy with the glasses. Harry. All of a sudden, the train stopped, and it got cold, no not cold, freezing. Chihiro sat there shivering uncontrollably and Ron put his hand to the window "I think someone coming on board" he said, whimpering. *gasp* there was a sudden jolt on the train as harry looked to Ron who looked to Hermione to looked to Chihiro who was looking at the other forgotten man in the carriage. When all of a sudden, out of nowhere came these things. To Chihiro they looked like no face, only scarier. They did something that everyone in the carriage was surprised at. They performed some kind of 'kiss' to Harry, due to Chihiro's past experiences with no face, she didn't want Harry to be eaten so she took a bottle of frozen water from the window and smashed it at the lack cloaked figures. They, yes they came and did the same thing. All Chihiro could remember was the bad times in her life, the bullying, the beating, the touching, and her family, mainly her dad. Everything bad that ever happened in her life swarmed in her head. She tried to think of _him_ but couldn't, that was all she remembered before she saw the white light and blacked out.

"Do you think she will be ok?" Hermione asked the man. "Yes but when she wakes we will need her to eat this." The man said, now known as professor Lupin, with a piece of chocolate in his hand. Chihiro then stirred "ahh you are awake now, here eat this and try to remember what happened." Lupin said handing the chocolate to her, she nodded and ate it and started crying as she remembered what had happened and the bad memories. Ron, Harry and Hermione all had confused features on their face as she ran out of the room. Harry picked up her notebook and started to flip through it. On every page there were drawings of haku, Lin, the spirit world. He flipped to the back and saw a girl that looked identical to Chihiro but younger riding a dragon that was silver and had an aqua mane. As he looked more in the book, there was another drawing that caught his eye. It was of the man known as Haku but of Haku turning into the dragon it was labelled 'The spirit of the Kohaku River'. He showed Ron and Hermione even though she was telling them not to look through her stuff. As he closed the notebook. Something fell out; it was lyrics for a song she wrote. He read it out loud:

**_TUNE IS TO THE SONG BANG BANG BANG BANG BY SOHO DOLLS_**

_-verse 1-_

_Mummy says that I am crazy I should be in the looney bin_

_But the doctors give me pills and the nurses cant talk to me_

_Daddy says im good for nothing, that I shouldn't really exist_

_Mainic man would pull my hair and hurt me till he gets my share_

_-corus-_

_Ooo Ooo_

_Don'y you want me?_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

_Don't you want to_

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang

Don't you want me?

Should I hold the gun again?

Don't you want me?

Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang

_-verse 2-_

_So I put on my brave face_

_And will not talk to anyone_

_They all think that I am crazy_

_Stupid nurses on the run_

_Dumbass parent mainly daddy_

_Make you want to scream~_

_Like my stupid life they fall_

_Now I won't be alright_

_-corus-_

_Ooo Ooo_

_Don'y you want me?_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

_Don't you want to_

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

_Don't you want me?_

_Should I hold the gun again?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

_-Verse 3-_

_Sunlight falls into his scales_

_But he still goes on flying_

_Prayers for him to return to me_

_But none will be answered_

_All my mornings, lousy mornings_

_When will I see him_

_In evening I will do it and_

_break into tears_

_-corus-_

_Ooo Ooo_

_Don'y you want me?_

_Don't you want me anymore?_

_Don't you want to_

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

_Don't you want me?_

_Should I hold the gun again?_

_Don't you want me?_

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_

**_END_**

"Blimey, no wonder she was all grumpy, she must be depressed!" Says Ron thinking loudly and Hermione responds quickly "It was none of our business to read that and Ron that was very rude but I agree with you Ron I think she is depressed because of her parents and maybe there is a boy involved so maybe she is even a mute, that is why she won't talk, because she can't".

They rest of the train ride was in a silence, with a few short comments about Chihiro and black breaking out of prison. Chihiro only went back into the compartment to get her things and change into school robes 5 minutes before they arrived, she spent the rest of it in the bathroom crying about how her life had gone down the drain.


End file.
